


Sweet like Candyfloss

by MirabelleG



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Fairground, Fluffy, M/M, Valentines, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleG/pseuds/MirabelleG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentines day so Phil surprises Dan by taking him to a funfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like Candyfloss

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this extremely fluffy fic. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> My Tumblr is here: http://fat-and-furious99.tumblr.com/

Dan blinked slowly in the bright morning sunlight, eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He felt around next to him and feeling Phils absence, he got up to go look for him. He padded off down the hallway, following the smell of cooking into the kitchen. Phil was standing by the cooker, a spatula in one hand. Splashes of pancake mix and bowls littered the surfaces. Dan made his way over to Phil. 

"Happy Valentines Day" he mumbled into Phils' clothed shoulder, wrapping his arms around Phils waist. Phil then turned in Dans' arms and proceeded to place a light kiss on his mouth.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too" He said, grinning into the kiss. Just as Dan went to deepen the kiss, Phil pulled away.

"Stop distracting me or I'll burn the pancakes" Phil said, hitting Dan lightly with the spatula. Dan held up his hands in surrender and perched himself on one of the stools. He kept himself occupied by watching Phil. Watching how his brows furrowed lightly in concentration, how his eyes lit up when they met Dan's and the smile that spread across his face when the pancakes turned out well. Soon Phil made his way over to Dan, two plates in his hands. 

"Shall we eat here or watch Attack on Titan as we eat?" Phil asked even though he already knew what Dans response would be. They settled on the sofa, eating and laughing, eyes glued to the screen. Eventually Phil forced him to help him clean up, spewing some bull about how it will go twice as quickly if they both clean. But he was willing to help out, it was valentines day after all. But he couldn't resist smearing Phils cheek with leftover pancake mix then licking it off slowly, dancing out the way when Phil made a grab for him. 

"You are such a tease Dan Howell!" Phil glared. Dan just laughed and made his way to the shower. 

He had anticipated that this valentines day would be like all their others. Just the two of them watching film marathons, eating pizza and being hideously romantic. Little did he know that Phil had planned something extra special for them. 

*

He didn't know Phils plans until Phil forced him to get dressed. Usually they spent valentines in their Pyjamas as they never went out. 

"What do I need to get dressed for?" He whined, trying to pull his best puppy dog face as Phil threw clothes in his direction. 

"Get that ridiculously adorable expression off your face." Phil said turning to face Dan, "please just get dressed, I'm trying to be romantic here and you're ruining it."

He relented and got dressed, trying not to complain too much. He wanted this valentines day to go well and couldn't bear it if Phil argued with him. But once they had left the house and started walking, curiosity started to get the better of him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise" Phil said, smiling at Dan and lacing their fingers together. Dan pouted silently but all hard feelings were lost when he saw the fairground growing out of the horizon as they neared. Phil grinned wider at Dan's awed expression.

"I knew you'd like it, you really need to trust me more often" Phil laughed. He just responded by squeezing Phils hand. 

It was a night straight out of a cheesy romance movie. Phil won him a stuffed toy from a stand. They ate too much and screamed way too loud on the rides. They shared candyfloss, laughing as it melted on their tongues and made their fingers go sticky with sugar. Soon It was almost closing time for the fair but there was one last ride that Phil was dragging Dan towards. The Big Wheel. 

"Why are we going on this?" He asked warily, looking at it.

"Because its fun and it's the only ride we haven't ridden. Don't tell me your scared Daniel" Phil said, nudging his side. He stumbled slightly but held his head up high. 

"Of course I'm not scared" he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

As the ride started to climb slowly higher and higher, his fear grew too. The rational side of his brain told him he was safe on the ride with Phil, but the irrational side gave him thoughts of them plunging to their deaths. He started to shake lightly. 

"Hey you okay?" Phil said, concern filling his eyes.

"m'fine" He mumbled but Phil knew better.

Phil gently turned Dan to face him and pressed their lips together. Dan melted against him, fear forgotten. Phil tasted sweet like candyfloss, his lips slightly sticky but comforting, like home. From that moment Dan knew that as long as Phil was beside him, he could do anything. 


End file.
